New Year, New Rules
by ginnysmonkey
Summary: All right so this is a sequel about the aftermath of my fic “Countdown to the New Year”. so if you haven’t read it, you might want. So, see how last years mistakes affect the New Year.ON HIATUS UNTIL WRITERS BLOCK IS GONE.


"New Year, New Rules"

"New Year, New Rules"

Summary: All right so this is a sequel about the aftermath of my fic "Countdown to the New Year", so if you haven't read it, you might want to for some of the pairings and events to make sense. So, a New Year has come upon Seattle Grace, and all of our favorite characters are learning how the stuff they did last year affects them this year. Also, instead of this one being focused on mostly Meredith, I'm going to try out all of the characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ideas.

--

"This is bad," Meredith managed to get out before pushing Izzie out of the way to the toilet. Hangovers suck.

Izzie nodded before wincing from her own hangover. "Why? Why are we so stupid?"

"We are not stupid, we are surgeons. Surgeons who happen to be impulsive." Cristina replied from her spot on the floor.

"Meredith impulsive," Meredith added. "Which is usually bad."

" So how do we get out of it?" Izzie asked. "I mean, you're Meredith, so you should know how to get out of something you did when 'Meredith impulsive', right?"

"Well…" Meredith began, but Cristina cut her off.

" Exactly, she's Meredith, which means she only knows how to get into these situations." Cristina reasoned. " Besides, nothing she could say could get you out of what you did. I mean, kissing McSteamy, Izzie? Seriously?"

"Kissing an intern Cristina? Seriously?" Izzie snapped back, annoyed.

" Kissing Derek," Meredith mumbled, hitting her head rhythmically against the wall behind her. "Seriously. This is bad"

--

He couldn't get her out of his head. She was a resident, and he was Mark Sloan, manwhore to all. And yet…he couldn't get her out of his head. He tried to shake it out of his head, shake _her_ out of his head. But he couldn't. What did this mean? Sure, she was hot, but it was more than that… He turned to ask Derek, but he was deep in thought at the other side of the room.

"Hey Der?" Mark asked, trying not to be too happy about his newly fixed friendship.

"Hmm?" Derek mumbled, slowly coming back in to reality.

"What're you thinking about?" Mark asked, genuinely curious, as well as avoiding talking about his _feelings_.

" Well…" He hesitated before saying, "What do you think Meredith would do if I asked her to marry me?"

"Probably run screaming in the other direction," Mark answered. However, upon seeing his friends face, he added, "Honestly Derek? I have no idea. I mean Meredith might freak out a bit, but she definitely has reason to."

"Mmmm," Derek nodded, obviously still thinking. "So…what were you thinking about?" Mark looked down not wanting to talk about it, until Derek said, "Mark…are you…blushing?"

"No," Mark answered, looking up defiantly. "I just…there's this girl. No, woman! And she…well when we kissed it felt…electric. And now…well now I can't stop thinking about her."

"Mark…do you have a crush on this woman?" Derek asked, amused. Upon seeing Mark's face Derek mused, "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd see the day that Mark Sloan developed feelings, a crush even, on a girl."

--

"Thank you," Alex said as he pulled his shirt back on. He looked back towards his bed and saw Lexie getting up. Lexie looked confused for a minute before looking down and seeing her lack of clothing. She groaned, pulled a sheet around herself and stood up.

"I slept with you…again." She ran a hand through her disheveled hair before turning her attention back to Alex. " I'm pathetic. I sleep with my sister's friend, my boss, and a world class jerk."

Alex frowned at her statement and replied sarcastically, "Thanks you make me feel so much better."

Lexie looked at him and began rambling, "No it's not a statement on you. I should have expected that. It's just I'm not the kind of girl who sleeps around. I mean, at one point I was, but now I'm not. Now, I want real relationships, even if it means giving up hot sex and…"

Lexie blushed slightly and looked down. "Now, I'm rambling and embarrassing myself in front of my boss so…. Goodbye, see you at work." With that Lexie collected her clothes and walked out of his room. Alex watched her leave, sighed, and climbed back into bed for some real sleep.

--

Lexie looked for an escape when she got into the hall. Upon seeing the bathroom, she walked a bit faster, wanting to get dressed and escape _him_. She threw open the door and found herself looking at Meredith, Cristina, and Izzie. They were obviously all hungover by the way they held themselves, and Cristina and Izzie were glaring at each other. When she opened the door however, they all turned towards her. Upon seeing her in Alex's sheet, Cristina motioned for her to come in. Meredith didn't even seem to see Lexie come in.

" I think we should make a New Year's resolution," Izzie announced, trying to shake off the massive headache from her hangover.

" Oh, and what's that Barbie?" Cristina asked, sincerely doubtful about how a resolution could help them.

" We should resolve not to make the same mistakes as we did last year and to not let last years mistakes affect this year." Izzie stated.

" I agree," Lexie said, surprised to be accepted into her sister's group.

"You know Barbie, I agree too," Cristina acknowledged.

"I can try," Meredith sighed.

"So…are we like a club now, or something?" Lexie asked, confused.

"Or something," Meredith answered, for the first time looking Lexie in the eye.

**AN: So, review are gold: Like it, hate it, don't think I should continue it? Just no flames, please. Ideas are always welcome. And I'm sorry if I don't update fast.**


End file.
